Vengeful Lovers
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Wufei is angry that Heero broke up with him, and he plans on taking revenge. Yaoi warning and lots of OOC!
1. Default Chapter

Vengeful Lovers

By

Duo's Chick

And

Star Kindler

Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi!!!

Angst!!!

Love. What is love? Is it caring for someone very deeply, more deeply than you would a friend, or is it something more than that? 

I thought I knew the meaning of love, until the one day that tore my world apart. 

The day Heero told me he loved...someone else. 

We had been together for two and a half years. Heero told me he loved me, and I really did love him, too. Ever since Meiran died, my life turned upside down, and I felt that I couldn't find room in my life for love anymore. From that day forward, I had been afraid to let someone come into my life, and I had been afraid to let myself love somebody again, thinking that love only leads to hurt and heartache.

Until Heero came along, that is.

I kept telling myself that Heero loved me, and would forever. My life with him was so wonderful, and I always thought that we would be together forever. 

Until that one day...

Heero seemed extremely worried about something, so I approached him about it. "What's wrong, my love?" I asked him, wrapping my arms protectively around his waist. He leaned back and looked me in the eyes. 

"There's something I have to tell you," Heero said quietly. He pulled out of my arms and took my hand gently. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, then spoke. "I love Duo. I've been...I've been cheating on you with him for almost two months now. I'm sorry. I just can't stay with you any longer. Good-bye, Wufei." Heero walked away. 

I stood there and watched Heero as he shut the door behind him. I felt my anger rise up in me until I couldn't contain it anymore. I think I screamed so loudly that the people living two colonies over could hear me. 

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! I can't believe it! I thought Heero loved me, not that...that BAKA! This is injustice! No, this is WORSE than injustice! Why me?!?! Why do I always have to be the one who gets hurt? WHY?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I punched the wall rather hard in my disgust, so hard that it hurt. "Ouch!" I yelped. 'Oh, great, more pain,' I thought as I rubbed my knuckles. 

I stood there silent for a few minutes before I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I brushed them away both in disgust and sadness. "It's just not fair," I whimpered, sniffling. Hn. Guess I was right about love after all. 

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	2. Chapter One

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick 

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi (13x5, 2x5, 1x2), Angst, and extreme OOC!

***

Wufei nestled close to Treize. The older man whispered loving words in the Chinese boy's ear. These words did little for Wufei. He didn't actually love Treize; in fact he didn't even trust him. How could he? He had been hurt too many times. Love was nothing but a horrible lie meant for the sole purpose of toying with one's heart and most intimate emotions. But yet, even as Treize held him tight, he couldn't help but think of his puissant love for Heero. It was like an eternal flame that could never be quenched burning in his heart and soul. It ignored the fact that someone else held Heero's heart. The thought made Wufei cringe. He could have sworn that Heero had loved him and would for all eternity. He thought once Heero came into his life, the pain he suffered from Meiran's death would diminish. He truly believed he would never be hurt again. Then there was that day, that terrible day he found out his love stabbed him in the back- and for whom? That loudmouth braided baka! Wufei could feel the tears burning in his obsidian eyes. He made a soft sob in the back of his throat, gaining Treize's attention.  
"What's bothering you, love?"

Wufei looked up into Treize's blue eyes and thought for a moment. Did he really want to tell Treize about his relationship with Heero? Yes, it would be good to get it off his chest; he hadn't shared his emotions toward the whole ordeal to anyone. He sighed and began to speak.

"Treize, I had a previous relationship with one of the other gundam pilots." The words tasted bitter in his mouth.  
"Oh, really? Which one?" Treize inquired.

"Heero." He practically spat the name out.

"Hm…interesting. Why don't you tell me about it? It seems to upset you." He said pulling Wufei closer to him.

"I loved him so much… he ripped my heart out and stepped on it." Wufei began to tremble and grit his teeth. The thought of Heero's parting words angered him. But nevertheless, he continued on with his story

"Well, Heero and I got together shortly after the war. He told me he had these feelings for me, and he wasn't sure what they were. I knew what they were, because I felt the same toward him. Anyway, from that point on, we were basically inseparable. He was strangely romantic, for one who had grown up with nothing but negative emotions. I could feel his passion, he cared for me, I know he did. He never tried to hide his heart, he constantly told me how much he loved me and I never doubted it for a second." Wufei paused. These words were too difficult to speak; he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Treize lovingly ran his hand through Wufei's shoulder length hair. 

"What was the problem then?" He asked gently. Wufei took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't see a problem at the time, but it was there. Duo Maxwell constantly hung on Heero, and though I was a little jealous and slightly angry, I tried to ignore him. I mean, that's just how Maxwell is, but if I had known the truth, I would have ripped that bastard limb from limb."

Treize was beginning to get the picture.

" Anyway," Wufei went on, "a few months before the break up, I noticed Heero acting rather distant. He would never hug or kiss or show any emotions for that matter. Honestly, I tried to tell myself that there was nothing to worry about, and Heero would snap out of it sooner or later. But then-" He stopped. How could he go on? The rest was so painful; Treize could sense the agony coming from his lover.

"Please tell me more, it will help you, I promise." Wufei nodded and in-between sobs he continued with the ending.

"Heero told me flat out one day that he didn't love me, and was cheating on me…"

"With Duo?" Treize questioned. Wufei nodded as rage shot through him. He hated Duo so much and couldn't stand the sound of the name.

"Yes…with _Duo." _The name burned his tongue. "I approached him one day, asking what was the matter. That's when he told me and walked away, out of my life forever." A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. "He knew how much I loved him, how could he hurt me like that? Needless to say, we haven't spoken much, I try avoiding him. But I do want to kill that bastard who took my Heero away from me…" Treize looked down at Wufei sympathetically. He could see the fury building up in the Chinese boy's eyes.

"So you still love him?" 

Wufei looked away. "…I don't know…"

"I wouldn't try killing Duo, if I were you, but you can always get revenge."

Wufei's ears perked up. "Revenge? How?"

"Hurt him the same way he hurt you." Treize replied. "It's very simple, Dragon, just sleep with Duo."

He looked perplexed. "How am I going to do that when he is committed to Heero? Besides, I don't want to take Duo."

Treize smiled wickedly. "If you sleep with him and Heero finds out, then he will feel betrayed just as you did."   
Wufei thought about Treize's proposition for a moment. "Hm…That sounds like a good idea, but again, how would I get Duo in bed with me?"

"That's the easy part, Wufei." He got up, pulled on a robe, and then crossed the room to a dresser. There, he opened up the top drawer and pulled out a small bag. He brought it back over to Wufei and handed it to him. Wufei opened the small bag up and peered in the opening. Inside, there was a white powdery substance. "What do I with this?" He asked.

Treize chuckled softly. "That stuff, when utilized properly, can be used to your advantage. Mix it in two full glasses of wine, and he will be so disoriented, he'll do anything you want."

"That's great. But how will I get Heero out of the way? He wouldn't let me do that to Duo."

"Hm…good question...let's see…what shall we do about Heero? Oh, why don't I send a false e-mail, informing him of a mission? That boy will jump for the opportunity to go on an assignment. And I should include the other two pilots. Who were they?" He paused. "Oh yes, Barton and Winner. How does that sound?" 

Wufei was so happy, he could barely contain himself. "That is perfect! I'll make sure he feels the emotional trauma I suffered. Thank you."

"You know, I would do anything for you, Dragon." And he kissed Wufei gently.

***

The next afternoon, Wufei arrived back at one of Quatre's many safe houses. He walked into the living room only to find Heero nuzzling Duo affectionately. He threw his bag down in disgust, and headed out of the room, ignoring the polite "hello's" from Trowa and Quatre. 

Back in his room, he smiled wickedly and pulled out the white powder. Treize said the plan would be put into motion tonight. This night, Duo would betray Heero's love the same manner Heero had done to him. It was all too perfect. Heero and Duo's relationship would end tonight!

*** 

Duo pulled Heero into their bedroom. They kissed and Heero shoved Duo on the bed, then straddled the American boy. 

"You're mine." he whispered, then passionately kissed Duo's velvety mouth. Just as the kiss was ending, Heero's laptop began to beep. He looked up at it and saw the word "mission" flash across the screen. Much to Duo's dislike, Heero got up and opened the message. After a moment he said,

"Trowa, Quatre, and I have a mission." 

Duo's face twisted in disgust at the words Heero had said many times. "No Heero, the mission can wait." Heero glared in pity at the look on Duo's beautiful face.

"Duo, I'll be back soon, I promise." Heero replied and kissed him. The braided boy just nodded. It was no use to argue. When Heero had set mind on doing a task, he always followed through. Duo watched as Heero turned and walked out of the room.

*** 

After about an hour, Heero, Trowa and Quatre left to respond to the assignment. Wufei sat in the living room looking with great amusement as Duo followed Heero about the house protesting and the persistence Heero was showing. Now, Duo sat on the couch almost pouting and Wufei saw his chance. He had to work quickly in order for the plan to work. He got up from his seat across the room and approached the brooding gundam pilot.

"Duo, you look like you could use a drink. Would you like me to make you one?"

Duo looked up in astonishment; Wufei rarely ever treated him kindly. But he wasn't going to ignore the courtesy Wufei was displaying. "Sure Wufei, that would be great." Wufei smiled and walked over to small bar in the corner of the room. Trying to make his motives appear unnoticeable, he spoke,

"Heero is very dedicated, isn't he?" Wufei turned his back to Duo as he poured a little of the white powder in the wineglass. 

"Yeah, he's dedicated alright, too damned dedicated…" his voice trailed off. Wufei had poured the wine and was now stirring quietly so the white powder would dissolve. Once it had, he brought it over to Duo and sat across from him.  
"Heero's dedication is a sign of nobility, you know." Wufei continued.

Duo frowned. "I don't care. I'm getting sick those damned missions." He took a long sip from his wine. "God, that tastes good…" He settled back on the couch and took another sip. Wufei watched quietly as the red liquid disappeared through Duo's lips. Soon, not a drop was left. Duo appeared a little groggy, but nevertheless, asked for another drink. Of coarse, Wufei obliged to Duo's request, and took the glass. He repeated the same actions as earlier and brought the glass back to Duo. Again, Duo drank the wine quickly. Once he was finished he sat the glass down on the side table. Wufei could tell from the expression in Duo's eyes that the drug had taken effect. He appeared a little blank, but was still conscious of the fact that Wufei was getting up and sitting down closely by him.

"Duo?" He placed a palm over Duo's cheek. The braided boy didn't fight back. "Duo, you're so beautiful…" He leaned in and captured Duo's mouth. While engaged in the kiss, he moved his hand behind Duo and took hold of his braid. He broke away from Duo and gently unraveled the twisted locks. Duo didn't make a sound. He allowed Wufei to run his hands over his body and through his hair without any resistance. Unconsciously, he did the same to Wufei, who, by this time, was incredibly pleased that his plan was working. He pulled Duo close to him and wrapped his arms around his slender body. Gently, he whispered in his ear, 

"You wanted Heero tonight, didn't you Duo?"

"Yes." The half-conscious boys replied. Wufei continued,

"You wanted to be held in Heero's arms and have his bare skin pressed against yours, didn't you?" He pulled Duo's shirt up and ran his hand over Duo's smooth, but well-defined chest. 

Letting out a soft moan, Duo replied, "God, yes." He began to breathe heavily; his chest jutted forward then drew back with each breath. 

"Then please allow me to hold you tonight, Duo."

Not knowing what he was doing, he pulled back and nodded. 

__

'It worked! Duo is going to betray Heero, just as he betrayed me. He will feel the miserable pain I felt!' Wufei thought. He kissed him lightly, stood, and helped him to his feet. Then together, they headed to the bedroom Heero and Duo shared.

***

Early the next morning, three very annoyed pilots walked into the silent house.

"Heero, are you sure read that message right?" Trowa asked.

"Trowa, for the fiftieth time, yes, it said there was some military action at that exact point."

"But there was _nothing_ there." Quatre said, and Heero shook his head in annoyance. He headed back for the bedroom, knowing the only good thing to come out of this day was to see his love.

By this time, Wufei heard the murmur of voices in the other room. The other's were home and now was the time. He smiled and pulled Duo's naked slumbering form closer to him. He heard someone approach the door, grasp the knob, and turn. Heero pushed the door opened and peered in. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. His love was resting peacefully against Wufei.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" He shouted angrily. Duo's eye's shot open as Wufei laughed in evil happiness.

~~End of Chapter One~~

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


	3. Chapter Two

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi (5x2, 1x2), Angst and lots of OOC!

Enjoy and review!

***

"Just what exactly is going on here?!" Heero exclaimed as he saw both his former and present lovers in bed together. Heero reached for his gun, but thought twice about shooting, for fear that he would accidentally wound or kill Duo by accident. His gun remained poised and pointed in Wufei's direction, but Heero couldn't shoot. Not when his love's life would be put in jeopardy also. 

Wufei smiled wickedly, knowing this same exact situation would arise. His plan was working perfectly. Using Duo as a sort of shield so as to prevent Heero from attempting to shoot him; it was just too perfect. 

Duo was now fully awake and was looking around the room in confusion. "I was just about to ask the same question," Duo said. He looked over at Wufei, who was lying next to him, his arms wrapped passionately and protectively around him, and he wriggled out of Wufei's grasp, startled. He held his head and rubbed his temples, feeling a severe headache coming on. 

"What the hell am I doing in bed with...with Wufei?!" Duo looked again at Wufei and then glanced at Heero, whose expression had turned from confused to angry. 

Heero threw his gun across the room, where it hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "Oh, don't act so surprised, Duo. You know perfectly well what's going on here, and so do I. I bet you just couldn't wait until I was away so you could sleep with 'Justice Boy' over there! So, how long has this been going on, Duo? How long have you been sleeping with Wufei? Oh, and I bet he's not the only one! Have you been fucking Quatre and Trowa, too?! Tell me, Duo!" Heero yelled.

Quatre and Trowa heard the commotion, and they came running into the room. They blinked in shock at the sight before them. Wufei and Duo were naked in bed together, and Heero was standing a few feet away, fists clenched in anger. Quatre approached Heero and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Heero growled angrily and slapped the hand away. He walked closer to the bed, a deadly look in his Prussian blue eyes.

"So, how long have you been acting like a little slut, Duo Maxwell? I leave you alone for one day, and you can't even last that long without sex. So, you go and screw Wufei! I feel...I feel that I can't even trust you anymore!" Heero bellowed.

Tears were streaming down Duo's face. "I swear, Heero, I don't remember a thing! I would never even THINK about cheating on you! You mean too damn much to me! I love you too much to ever do something like that!" Duo cried.

Heero folded his arms across his chest and spoke in a quieter tone. "You know, Duo, I just find it very hard to believe that you could do something like this and not remember it happening, let alone be unaware that it is happening. I just don't understand it." Heero turned his back to Duo and walked out of the room. Quatre and Trowa, more confused than ever, followed Heero.

"Heero, what was that all about?" Quatre asked once they were outside of the bedroom. Heero turned around and faced Quatre, both anger and hurt apparent in his eyes.

"Oh, I think that's pretty self-explanatory. Didn't you see for yourself? Duo Maxwell, the one who supposedly 'loves me', was sleeping with Wufei Chang behind my back! I don't even know how long this has been going on, Quatre!" Heero threw his arms up as if in defeat. "I don't even know what to think anymore!"

Quatre sighed. "You know how Duo is, Heero. Sometimes he does things without thinking. This may have been one of those cases," Quatre said, trying to offer some sort of comfort to the Japanese pilot.

Heero shook his head. "No, Quatre, I don't believe it. This story and its explanation are just too far-fetched to believe." Heero turned back around and started to walk away when he heard the sound of footsteps running toward him.

"Heero, wait!" He whirled around and let out a sigh of disgust as he saw Duo approach him, now fully dressed. "Please, listen to me!"

Heero folded his arms across his chest and sighed impatiently. "I'm sick and tired of hearing your lame excuses, Duo! I don't know how you came up with the crazy idea that I would believe your phony stories, but I'm just not buying it!" Heero told him.

Duo shook his head. "I'm telling the truth, Heero! You've got to believe me! I've never lied to you before, and I sure as hell wouldn't start now! I'm telling you, the last thing I remember is having a little wine with Wufei, then all of a sudden I wake up to find myself in bed NAKED with Wufei and you at the foot of the bed, extremely pissed off! Now, whatever I did, let me assure you that I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Duo shouted, tears running down his cheeks once more.

Heero was silent for a few moments, his eyes burning into Duo's like a pair of hot coals. He sighed and shook his head. "You know, Duo, in any other situation, I would have believed you. But, I just can't right now. I mean, if I had slept with somebody, I sure as hell would remember it! I thought you'd have more common sense than that, but I guess I was wrong!" Heero yelled.

"I don't know, Heero! Maybe I just wasn't thinking clearly!" Duo shouted back.

Heero became even more enraged. "Oh, so that's all you can say, Duo?! 'I wasn't thinking clearly'?! Well, let's see how clearly you think when I'm gone for good! Maybe then you'll learn to think about the consequences that arise after you do stupid, pointless things!" With that, Heero turned his back on Duo and walked out the door, not looking back, letting it slam behind him.

Quatre and Trowa watched with forlorn looks in their eyes as Duo stared at the door. It took Duo a few seconds to realize what had just happened, and he buried his face in his hands, running out of the room as fast as he could.

All was silent for a few seconds between the two remaining Gundam pilots. Quatre finally broke the silence. "We have a real problem on our hands. I hope Duo will be okay. For some strange reason, though, I know in my heart that Duo is telling the truth. I think we should pay a little visit to our dear friend Wufei. There's a few questions I'd like to ask him." Trowa, ever the silent one, just nodded.

Quatre entered the bedroom, Trowa in tow. "Wufei? We need to talk..." Quatre stopped short, and Trowa bumped into him from behind. "What is it, Little One?" Trowa asked, concerned.

"He's...he's gone," Quatre replied, pointing to the open window.

***

Wufei laughed wickedly as his motorcycle sped along the highway, headed for Treize's estate. He smiled as he thought about how everything had worked out perfectly. He had watched as Duo and Heero had argued, and Heero walked out on Duo, not believing a single word Duo had told him. Wufei's smile grew even wider. Not only had he hurt Heero, which was his main objective, but he had hurt Duo as well. "Ha! Guess I killed two birds with one stone," Wufei said aloud, the sound of his laughter ringing through the cool night air. 

~~End of Chapter Two~~

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	4. Chapter Three

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and

Star Kindler

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi (1x2) and extreme OOC!

***

Heero's POV:

The wind seemed to pick up around me as I tried to grasp at what I saw back in the house. I know Duo said he didn't sleep with Wufei, or at least didn't mean to, but how in world could I believe that? God, I just wanted kill Wufei. I love Duo, how could he do that to me? Some would probably argue that I did the same to Wufei, and am getting what I deserve, but I never truly loved Wufei. In some way, I did care about Wufei for a while, but the whole time, I thought about Duo and what my life would be like with him by my side. I finally got my chance one evening. We were at home by ourselves. He was sitting on the couch in the living room; his face stained with tears. Confused, I sat by him and asked him what was the matter. I will remember the words we shared for the rest of my life. 

Almost whispering, he said, "I'm tired of feeling lost, Heero. _Lost and alone. _I've been thinking about my life, and I know something is missing…" He looked me in the eyes sincerely. 

"What do you mean, Duo?"

He seemed to be thinking for a moment. He looked across the room with a concentrated expression gracing his face. Finally, after a moment he turned back to me and stared directly into my eyes. He quietly uttered the next words,

"Heero, I know you care about Wufei, but I have to let you know. It's been eating at me, and I don't know what I'll do if I don't tell you now." He hesitated over the next sentence. "I…I love you…" He stared deeply into my eyes, as if he was trying to look past them, directly into my mind for some hint of an answer. I was too surprised and taken back to allow the words to sink in, so whatever he saw caused him to turn away. I heard a soft whimper eject from his throat. At last, I took the phrase in, and pulled him close to me, his head resting gently against my shoulder. His body seemed to give a clue of shock, yet after a moment relaxed in my grip. Carefully, I leaned down, and pushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. Never before, had anything seemed so right, so perfect. I knew for sure at that moment, my true feelings for Duo Maxwell, and I had to tell him.

"Duo, you don't have to feel lost and alone anymore." He looked up at me questionably and I continued. "I don't love Wufei, I never have. The truth is I just wanted to feel love, and didn't know where else to look." He watched my face intently. "Duo, I've always cared about you, and…loved you. From the first moment we met." He seemed astonished and lifted his head from my shoulder. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Heero?" He questioned me with a slight bit of tension in his voice.

"I didn't know if you would return the feelings. I've felt only loneliness and resentment my whole life; I didn't want to feel rejection. I don't think I would have been able to handle it…" My voice trailed off with the last syllable. At first, I could see a glint of disbelief in his eyes, but it faded and turned to what seemed to be overwhelming joy. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my lips to his. They were so sweet, and at that moment in time, there was no other in the world but the two of us. Nothing else mattered. And that's where it began. We shared our hearts, our souls, our minds, and our bodies. I never touched Wufei again. I suppose I should have told him the minute I saw him again, I don't know why I didn't. 

Eventually, I did come out and explain to him that I was in love with Duo and would be forever. And even though I saw my love in bed with Wufei, I still love him. I just don't understand why he did that to me, unless…he doesn't love me. The thought hit me hard. Suddenly, I felt my knees turn weak, and it was hard to stand. I walked into a city park and found a bench. Holding my head, I sank down slowly. My mind was spinning and everything, the dreams I had hoped for Duo and I were lost in a maelstrom of color. God knows I love him, with everything I have, in fact. Why did he do this to me? As the thoughts ran through my head, I felt something rather strange burning my eyes. They filled with liquid, and I realized that liquid was tears. Not caring if the whole world saw, I buried my face in my palms and for the first time in my life, I cried.

~~End of Heero's POV~~

***

Wufei threw himself in a leather armchair and laughed happily. Treize watched with great amusement.

"I take it the plan worked." He said with a smirk planted on his lips.

"Ha! It couldn't have worked better!" Wufei was practically bursting with happiness.

"They followed the mission statement?"

Wufei propped his head up with his fist, being supported by his elbow. "Did you have any doubt at all? Heero forgets about everything when there is a mission."

"So, what happened when they returned home?"

"That was the best part. Heero saw me with my arms wrapped around Duo. He wanted to kill me, I know he did. But with his precious Duo there, he wouldn't in fear that he would accidentally hit him instead." The Chinese boy paused for a moment. "Mm, the look on Heero's face was the look that I've desired to see…the pain, God, it was wonderful."

"So what happened after that?" Treize inquired eagerly. 

Wufei's eyes lit up with a glint of wickedness. "Heero walked right out the door, he was devastated. Duo was crushed…it was perfect."

"I'm very pleased it worked, Dragon. I love to see you so happy."

He got up and kissed Wufei gently.

*** 

Duo lay alone in the room he shared with Heero, sobbing silently on the bed, with the left side of his face pressed against the pillow. He couldn't figure the whole situation out; what exactly happened the night before? He tried sorting the sequence of events that led up to that morning. First, he remembered Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had to leave for a mission. Next, Wufei offered him some wine, and he accepted. Was that it? Could he have possibly gotten drunk? He did have an excruciating migraine that morning, but he only had two glasses of wine the previous night. He had had more than two before, and hadn't once gotten drunk. What was so different from this time? He couldn't answer the questions, and in his mind, it didn't matter. Heero was gone, and probably would be forever. What really hurt Duo the most was the fact that Heero did not believe he was telling the truth. Heero must not have loved him if he didn't trust him. Didn't love require trust? But now that it had gotten this far, Duo wasn't quite sure he believed himself. He sat up and wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand. He surveyed the room, deep in thought. But something caught his eye. He got up and walked over to it. It was the gun Heero had thrown across the room in a fit of rage. Duo bent over and picked it up. He checked to see if it was loaded. It was. 

__

'Interesting this gun is here…It's here for a purpose, obviously…' A desolate scheme began to take shape in his mind. _'If Heero doesn't love me, then I don't want to live. He's the only reason I didn't kill myself sooner. I found love with him, but now, he's gone and doesn't even trust me anymore, so what is the point of life?' _He treaded back across the room to the bed and sat down. He placed the cold metal against his head, but hesitated.

***

"Trowa?" Quatre looked up at his lover sitting next to him."

"Yes, angel?" Trowa replied.

"Are you worried about this thing with Duo and Heero?" He asked with a hint of anxiety peppered in his voice.

Trowa thought for a moment before responding. "No, not really. They'll probably get over it within the next few days and be back together by this time next week."

Quatre calmed a little. "I suppose you're right, but still, I'm worried about Duo. I know he was telling the truth. I honestly don't believe he would be unfaithful to Heero. It must have been something Wufei did."

Trowa shook his head in agreement. "Rather strange Wufei just left like he did. He has to have the answer to this whole mess."

"Hm. I think we can forget getting answers from him anytime soon." Quatre stood up. "I'm going to go check on Duo."

Trowa just nodded and Quatre made his way to the bedroom. When he reached the door, he politely knocked.

"Duo? Can I come in?"

He waited for a reply, but there was only silence. Confused, Quatre pushed the door open slightly and peered in. What he saw caused him to yell in shock.

"Oh my god, Duo, what the hell are you doing?!" He ran over to Duo and snatched the gun away from him. 

"No, Quatre, I don't wanna live without Heero! He doesn't love me anymore!" Duo snapped back and tried to grab the gun.

"You are not going to kill yourself. This is ridiculous." Quatre tossed the weapon aside. He sat down next to Duo and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Heero will come around soon, and realize that you were telling the truth."

Duo looked back at him in utter surprise. "Then you believe me?"

Quatre smiled sweetly. "Yes, I know you were telling the truth."

"But then how did I end up in bed with _Wufei_?" He asked, disgusted.

"I don't know, Duo. But I think we need to find Heero." He pulled Duo up and out of the bedroom to the living room. There, he approached his lover.

"Trowa, can you take Duo to the kitchen and make him a cup of tea or something? I need some time to think…" Trowa nodded, a little perplexed, but mumbled an okay and headed to the kitchen with Duo close behind him. As he passed Quatre, the blond quietly whispered for him to watch Duo closely. Trowa, more confused than ever agreed again and left the room. Quatre sighed and sat down. Where was he going to find Heero before Duo did something drastic? But as this thought crossed his mind, a very disheveled looking Heero walked through the door. His eyes were puffy and red. Quatre looked at him, shocked at first, then with relief. 

"Heero, you have no idea what was about to-"

"I don't want to hear it." Heero interrupted. " I don't want to hear it. Duo betrayed me, anything he does, means nothing anymore."

"But Heero," Quatre continued, "he tried to kill himself!" 

Heero glared back at him in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Probably because he was telling you the truth, and was depressed that you didn't believe him. He believes that you don't love you anymore." the blond paused to allow Heero to take the whole thing in. "I suppose that's understandable, seeing the way you stormed out and everything."

Heero remained silent for a moment, then exploded. "What do you mean?!" The Japanese boy began to see the light. Duo must have been telling the truth. He didn't actually betray him as he previously thought. Suddenly he just wanted to embrace Duo, to offer him some solace. "Where is he, Quatre?" Heero asked anxiously.

Quatre grinned and pointed to the kitchen. Heero ran through the door and saw Duo sitting at the table with Trowa, a few tears escaping his eyes. His eyes shot up as he saw Heero running to his side. He stood up and Heero hugged him tightly. After a second, the surprise wore off and he gladly embraced Heero back.

"I know you were telling the truth, Duo." Heero whisper delicately into his lover's ear.

Duo pulled away slightly, and asked, "Why?"

Heero smiled gently, "I should have never doubted you. I believe I know the cause of all this devastation…"

~~End of Chapter Three~~

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


	5. Chapter Four

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi (1x2), Angst, and OOC!

***

Duo's POV: 

Confused thoughts raced through my mind as Heero hugged me tightly. What had made him come back to me? He said he believed me, but what had suddenly forced him to change his mind? Maybe he did love me after all.

But that was ridiculous. How could Heero love me? I was never loved. I went through my whole life never loved by anyone. I had even almost resorted to killing myself. The only thing that had stopped me was Heero's declaration of love. I clearly remember the night he said he loved me, and not Wufei. I remember the comforting hugs Heero gave me as I poured my heart out to him. I remember the way he looked into my eyes, the way he held me, the way he told me that everything would be all right. Never in my whole life had anything felt so right. From that day forward, I knew in my heart that Heero and I were meant to be together. It was just too perfect. 

Now, as Heero held me in his arms, running his hands through my hair, I knew I was right after all. 

~~End Duo's POV~~

***

A few days passed, without a trace of Wufei anywhere. The other four pilots began to wonder if this whole mess was indeed Wufei's doing. They hadn't seen him since the whole incident started a few days ago; he hadn't even called to let the other pilots know he was all right. 

Heero had become fuming mad because of this. "Why hasn't Wufei come back? I can't wait until I set eyes on that bastard so I can rip him apart!" Heero yelled, enraged. Duo ran over to Heero and wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, kissing him passionately on the lips. "Shh...it's okay, Heero. That two-timing jerk isn't even worth the effort," Duo soothed, trying to offer his partner some solace.

Heero shook his head. "No, Duo, that bastard almost broke us up. There is no way I'm going to let him get away with it," Heero growled. Duo kissed him again. "I know what will cheer you up, koibito," Duo said, smiling. Heero realized what Duo meant and smiled also. "You know I could never resist you, Duo," Heero replied as he allowed Duo to lead him to their bedroom.

Both lovers were unaware that a sneaky pair of obsidian eyes were intently watching them. Wufei cursed under his breath as he saw Heero and Duo head to their bedroom. So, his plan hadn't worked after all. "Damn it!" Wufei shouted. Heero and Duo were still together! 

Wufei stood up from where he was perched behind a small bush and headed towards his motorcycle, a scowl on his face. He hopped on and sped away, heading for Treize's estate.

***

Treize looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. He saw Wufei enter, an angry look spread across his features. Treize stood up and crossed the room to be with his lover. "What is it, Dragon?" Treize asked, wrapping his arms around Wufei's slender waist and kissing him roughly but passionately on the lips.

Wufei placed his head against Treize's muscular chest, inhaling his musky scent, and sighed deeply and blissfully. "My plan ended up not working after all," Wufei replied forlornly. Treize looked down at Wufei. "How so, love?" he asked, confused.

"Heero and Duo are still together! I guess Heero must have realized that I was behind all of this. That's why I can't go back there. When Heero sees me, I'm almost positive he'll kill me for sure this time. I mean, he wouldn't even THINK about letting me get away with hurting his precious Duo," Wufei explained, snarling.

Treize nuzzled the top of Wufei's head with his chin, embracing him even more tightly. "Just forget about them, Dragon. You don't need to affiliate yourself with those pilots ever again," Treize told him, kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

Wufei shook his head. "No, Treize-sama, I can't forget about it. I still want Duo and Heero to suffer...but how would I do that?"

"Hmm..." Treize wondered. Then a thought occurred to him. A smile spread across his lips. "Dragon, just take away the one Heero loves," Treize explained.

Wufei was silent for a few moments as he considered Treize's proposition. An evil smile spread across Wufei's lips. "That's perfect," Wufei breathed quietly.

***

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise," Duo told his Japanese lover as he kissed him on the lips. "You better," Heero growled sexily as Duo unwound himself from his arms and headed out the door.

A smile started to form on Duo's face as he walked to the Japanese restaurant a couple of blocks away. He couldn't believe how wonderful everything had been going. And now, with Quatre and Trowa away doing things of their own, he and Heero would finally have a night alone together.

However, the happy thoughts that were swarming through Duo's mind slowly diminished as he got suspicious that someone was following him. He quickly turned around and didn't see anybody. Sighing in relief, Duo turned back around and continued on his way. He hadn't walked two inches when he felt two hands close around his mouth and nose. Soon, the smells of chloroform filled his nostrils, and his whole world turned black as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	6. Chapter Five

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi (1x2), Angst, and OOC!

***

The place felt cold and damp. Duo could feel the bitterness surrounding him as he came to. He felt confined as he opened his eyes. He tried desperately to move, but found he couldn't. In a panic, his eyes darted around the room, but found nothing except thick darkness. Suddenly, he heard a cold-hearted laugh echo throughout the damp vicinity. 

"Ha! So you've gained consciousness. Good…it won't be long now…"

Duo recognized that voice; it had to be Wufei. A light suddenly blinked on, and he realized he was in a large, rather empty room, sitting in an old chair, with his hands tied tightly behind his back. He looked up in anger to see Wufei standing before him with a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

"What the hell are you doing, Wufei?" Duo asked in fury.

The Chinese boy chuckled. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said holding up a handgun. "I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place."

Duo glared at him in confusion, then with a horrible realization. "So you were trying to break Heero and I up!" 

"Of course! You did the same to me! You took Heero away from me! I wanted Heero to hurt like I did, but it didn't work!" He paused. Rage flashed in his eyes. "Why the hell didn't it work?!" Anger spread through Wufei's body like a wild fire. On an urge, he raised the gun and smacked Duo across the face with the handle. Duo's head was thrown to the side, and remained in that position for a moment before he could get over the shock. Then he turned his face slowly toward Wufei's, his eyes gleaming with anger and confusion.

"I didn't do that Wufei, and you know it." He said with tension building in his voice. "Heero never really loved you…I can't change his feelings!"

Wufei turned his back to Duo so he couldn't see the tears filling his eyes. "No, you're wrong, he did love me." He replied quietly. "He said so!"

"Why can't you stop living in denial, and realize that Heero and I are together now? We will be forever!" Duo responded angrily. 

Wufei whirled around and faced Duo, his eyes fiery red with rage. He made a fist and punched Duo in the in the stomach. Duo doubled over and gasped for air. He coughed and gagged until he was able to receive oxygen in lungs once more. Wufei watched in an angry silence. Once Duo was able he sat up, and while still breathing heavily, he forced himself to speak.

"Wufei, why are you doing this?" He gasped.

"Because you somehow cast a spell on Heero and seduced him!" Wufei shouted angrily. "I don't know what you did, but I swear you're about to pay for it!" Duo looked into Wufei's eyes with astonishment. He could see nothing but emptiness in the angry obsidian orbs. 

"Wufei," Duo spoke gently, "I understand that your break up with Heero hurt, but you can't force a person to love you!" 

Wufei glared at him, his heart still unable to believe. "But Heero did love me. And now, I'm going to get rid of the problem! Maybe then, he can realize how much he does love me!" He placed the barrel of the gun to Duo's forehead. Duo squeezed his violet eyes shut, braced himself and waited for the expected blast, but it never came. He opened one eye and saw that Wufei was standing before him in deep concentration. Slowly, Wufei took the gun away and shook his head. Duo opened both eyes and sighed in relief.

"No." Wufei began, "No, I don't want to kill you just yet." He paused and looked at a very confused Duo. He chuckled. "Heero was my answer to happiness, you know. After Meiran died, my whole life fell apart. Then Heero came along, and I felt for sure that we would be in love forever. The emptiness and sorrow I felt from my wife's death had disappeared." Duo listened intently. "But then you had to take Heero away from me." He glared at Duo in disgust. "When Heero said he was in love with _you_, it was like Meiran died again, and the sorrow had returned."

"I don't see how you can blame this on me. Heero's feelings were not my fault!" Duo snapped back at him furiously.

"Silence! I'm speaking, so shut up!" An enraged Wufei shouted. "As I was saying, I locked the anger inside for quite a while, that is, until Treize Kushrenada freed it and helped me devise a plan to tear the two of you apart." Duo's eyes widened.

"How did you lure me, Wufei?" Duo asked in a cautious tone.

"I'm very glad you asked. I slipped something in you're wine. It made you drunk after only two glasses!" He said with a proud glint in his eyes. "Anyway, I thought for sure that would cause Heero to walk out on you, but I was wrong. See, last night I noticed that the two of you were still together. I wasn't sure what to do, so I went back to Treize and he helped me invent another plan; this time I've kidnapped you. So this is where we are now, and this is where it will end!" Wufei laughed.

Ignoring the evilness in Wufei's voice, Duo calmly asked, "So where are we, anyway?"

"Hm. That won't mean anything to you, I mean, you're going to die soon…"

__

'Not if I can help it…' Duo thought. "Then it won't hurt for you to tell me, will it?"

Wufei thought for a moment. "No, I guess not. We're in the office of an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Here, no one will know what is about to take place." He smiled happily. "Now, it is rather late. I want to wait until morning before you die. I think I'll give you time to think about the reason for your death_._"

Duo felt a wave of relief close in on him. That would give him time to come up with a way to escape from Wufei before he was shot. But how would he do it? He looked over at Wufei who had gone to a table where a laptop was sitting. He was typing quickly with a huge grin across his face. 

__

'Most likely a message to Treize…Wait, he has a computer! If I could somehow untie my hands, and get to that laptop, then I could e-mail Heero…But how could I be assured he would open it in time?' Then an idea hit Duo _'Of course! I can send it as a mission! Great, now how to do it?' _ By this time, Wufei had finished whatever he had been doing and now was crossing back over to Duo.

"It's perfect, as soon as day breaks, you're gonna die." Wufei raised his gun once more and slapped Duo across the face with the handle again. This time the blow was so severe, it knocked both Duo and the chair to their sides. Duo could feel a little blood tricking down his cheek as Wufei laughed evilly. 

"I'm leaving the room for now. I'll just be outside the door. Frankly, the sight of you makes me sick, so I'll leave you to yourself." He kicked Duo as hard as he could in the abdomen. The air was knocked out of him once more as Wufei looked on with great interest. Then he said, "Be sure to think about all I've told you!" Turning on his heels, he sauntered out of the room and shut the door behind him. Duo could hear the turning of a key, and then silence.

He lay on the floor, coughing and sputtering. Once he gained his composure, a strange sense of calmness came over him. He was now alone, and could get a message to Heero, but that damn rope was still wrapped around his wrists. Frantically, he struggled with the relentless cords, and when finding he had no luck, he began to panic. 

__

'What the hell am I going to do? I'm going to die! Damn it, Duo, think!' He told himself. Figuring out that the panicking was useless, he calmed himself once more. With one last attempt he pulled at his right hand, and it painfully slipped out of the offending ropes. Breathing heavily, he forced himself up, and stood. Though agony raced through his body, he ran over to the laptop and flicked it on. Impatiently, he waited as it powered up. Once it had, he opened the e-mail text box, and then as fast he could, he typed out a quick message:

Heero-

Wufei is holding me in the abandoned warehouse just at the end of town. He 

has me locked in the office and is planning to kill me. Please come quickly!

-Duo

He looked at the message and prepared to forward it as a mission. Just as he was about to click the 'send' button, he heard the sound of the key turning in the lock. He watched in horror as Wufei appeared in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled angrily. As quickly as possible, Duo hit the 'send' button. And as Wufei stormed furiously toward him, he wondered if he would ever see Heero again…

~~End of Chapter Five~~

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	7. Chapter Six

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: We do not own GW, never have and never will

Warnings: Yaoi, extreme angst, and OOC

***

Heero glanced at the clock nervously. It was 8:00 p.m., and Heero hadn't seen Duo since he last left to go pick up their food. Heero was beside himself with worry. 

His anxiety first began to arise when two hours elapsed from when Duo had left. Heero had become frantic and went out searching, trying to find his koi. After a few hours of hopeless searching, he trudged back to the safehouse, a downcast look on his face. He had returned home and plopped down on the couch, tears falling down his face, until eventually he cried himself to sleep. 

He stirred an hour later, hoping he would see Duo sitting across from him, that big trademark grin spread across his face. Heero sighed in defeat when his koibito was nowhere in sight. 

Now, Heero sat silently in the dark room, a concerned look on his young Japanese face. "Oh, Duo, where are you?" Heero whimpered silently. His gaze averted to his lap, and he stared down at the floor, different thoughts racing through his mind. What if Duo had been very badly hurt, or maybe even... Heero shook his head. He couldn't give up on his lover just yet. He knew Duo wouldn't give up on him.

Heero's train of thought was shattered as he heard the front door open and close. He jerked his head up, hoping to see his Duo enter the room. He sighed deeply and in disappointment as he saw Quatre and Trowa saunter into the living room, arms wrapped around each other, huge smiles on both of their faces. However, those smiles disappeared as they saw Heero on the couch, eyes red and puffy from crying. Quatre sensed something was wrong, and he rushed to Heero's side, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around Heero's shoulders in an offer of comfort. "What happened, Heero?" Then something dawned on the blonde Arabian. "Where's Duo? Did you two have a fight?" he asked, concerned. 

Heero shook his head and started to cry again, each sob racking his slender form violently. Quatre pulled Heero closer to him, cradling the Japanese pilot's head against his chest, stroking his short brown hair in a soothing manner. Quatre glanced at Trowa, who just shrugged. Neither of the two knew what was going on. 

"Heero, please tell me what's wrong," Quatre urged. Heero pulled away from Quatre and nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Heero took a few deep, shuddering breaths, then told Quatre the news. 

"Duo's been missing for over eight hours now. He went to go get some take-out that we ordered, and I haven't seen him since. I don't know what's happened to him, or if he's even okay," Heero said quietly. 

Heero was interrupted by the loud beeping of his laptop. He leapt up from the couch and raced over to it. He saw the word 'mission' flash across the screen and frantically opened the message. His eyes widened in shock and desperation as he read the words on the screen: 

Heero- 

Wufei is holding me in the abandoned warehouse just at the end of town. He has me locked in the office and is planning to kill me. Please hurry!

-Duo 

"Kuso!" Heero cursed, slamming his fist hard on top of the table. He spun around and faced Quatre and Trowa. "We have to get to the abandoned warehouse, and we have to get there fast!" Heero shouted. 

Quatre, more confused than ever, asked, "Why, Heero?" 

"Wufei has Duo there and is planning to kill him! Hurry! We don't have much time!" Heero explained.

The three Gundam pilots rushed out the door, hoping and praying they weren't too late.

**** 

Duo gulped as Wufei reached him and punched him across the face. The force of the blow jerked Duo's head to the side, and he spat out blood. He then turned his head to look at Wufei, who was smiling evilly, a wicked twinkle gleaming in his eyes. 

"Maxwell, my dear boy, you will sincerely wish you hadn't done that," Wufei said. He lifted his hand to meet Duo's cheek, and he stroked it gently. "It's such a shame, though. You were so beautiful." 

Duo couldn't take it anymore. "Go to Hell, mother fucker!" he yelled, biting down hard on Wufei's hand. Wufei screamed in agony and drew it away from Duo's teeth, rubbing it tenderly. He became enraged. 

"That's it, Maxwell! Say good-bye! Too bad your lover Heero didn't reach you in time!" Wufei bellowed, removing his gun. He pulled the trigger, hitting Duo in the chest. The force of the impact sent Duo flying across the room, where he hit the wall and slumped to the floor. 

Two seconds later, Duo heard the door being busted open, and through blurry vision, he saw Heero enter the room. Duo clutched his chest in pain and felt his blood cover his hand. He then realized that Heero was two seconds too late. 

**** 

"Faster, Trowa! Please!" Heero begged as Trowa sped along the busy city streets. Heero had a really bad feeling about this. He sure hoped Wufei hadn't done anything to Duo yet. 'Please, Duo, be all right,' Heero pleaded to himself. 

"There it is!" Quatre shouted as he spotted the warehouse where Duo was being held captive. Heero, not waiting for Trowa to make a complete stop, leapt out of the car and ran towards the entrance of the old, decrepid building. As Heero raced up the stairs, he heard a gunshot ring out throughout the building. "Shimatta!" Heero yelled as he reached the office door and broke it down. He stared in shock at the scene before him, then shook his head as tears stung his eyes. 

Duo was slumped up against the wall, a blood-covered hand clutching his chest, whimpering in pain. Heero then glanced at Wufei, who had a satisfied, victory-ridden smile on his face, still holding a smoking pistol in his hand. He started laughing wickedly, seemingly proud of his recent accomplishment.

Wufei, who had heard the noise Heero made when he entered, turned to face him. "Looks like you're two seconds too late, Yuy. Your bitch is a goner," Wufei stated, still laughing. 

Heero withdrew his gun and took aim at Wufei, firing. "Omae o korosu, scumbag," Heero said angrily as the bullet pierced Wufei's heart, and he crumpled to the floor.

As he lay dying, Wufei decided that he might as well make his exit with a flourish. "Well, it doesn't really matter that I am dying now. I swore I wouldn't die until I saw the day when your heart would shatter, never to be repaired...and now, that day has arrived." With that, Wufei inhaled his last breath, and his head dropped to the floor. His body never moved again.

Heero walked over to Wufei's prone form and kicked him in the ribs. "Burn in Hell, you bastard," Heero said as he hovered over Wufei. 

Heero then rushed over to Duo's side. He sat on the floor next to his slowly dying lover and pulled him into his arms. Duo, still conscious enough to feel Heero's tears fall upon him, whispered, "I love you, Heero. Hey...don't cry. We'll be together again someday...live a good life, Heero. I'll be watching over you, patiently awaiting that very day when we will be united again...body and soul, never to be broken apart again." 

The room grew silent. 

Heero checked for any signs of life, of which there were none. He sighed and rested his head against the top of Duo's, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent one last time. "Ai shiteru forever, Duo," Heero told him. He then vowed that he would continue living his life the way Duo would've wanted him to, knowing that each day he lived would bring him closer to the day he and Duo would be united again in Heaven, and to be so for all eternity. 

~~End of Chapter Six~~

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick 


	8. Epilogue

Vengeful Lovers

Vengeful Lovers

by Duo's Chick

and

Star Kindler

Epilogue

Disclaimer: We still don't own GW, never have and most likely never will

Author's Note: Thanks to "Me" for pointing out that there was a typo on the date. The epilogue actually takes place 70 years from the point where chapter 6 ends meaning the date was supposed to read A.C. 268, not A.C. 168. Heh heh… my mistake. Sorry if that actually did confuse anyone. ~Star Kindler

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, and OOC

***

Heero's POV

::A.C. 268::

As I look back now, I know Duo's death ripped me apart, and I blame myself. If only I had just gotten there a few seconds earlier, he'd have lived. Wufei, however, still probably wouldn't have faired any better. I have no doubt in my mind that I would have slaughtered him for just thinking about killing Duo.

But Duo did die, and there was no way I could change that fact. Duo's funeral was painfully sad. As hard as I tried not to, I cried. I didn't want to, Duo told me not to. I couldn't help it; he was only 18, and his life had been cruelly taken away from him – from me. It was so painful as I stood before his still body lying peacefully in the coffin. And it practically tore my heart out as I told him I loved him one last time.

Nevertheless, life went on; I've had a good one. Duo wanted me to continue living. I mean, I've always felt a dark void without his shining face around to brighten up my day. I never found anyone else; I didn't wan to. I still to this day believe that Duo is my soul mate. Quatre and Trowa were always very supportive. They stood by my side till their deaths. Quatre died five years ago from heart failure and Trowa was struck so hard. He lost any life left in him after his lover's demise. A year after Quatre's death, Trowa passed away. I honestly believe he died of a broken heart.

I've been alone since Trowa's death. But what can I say? I've lived a full life. I've even learned to forgive Wufei. I know I can't die with hate pulsing through my veins. Quatre helped me understand that. He said for Wufei to go as far as he did, there must have been something wrong with him. Years after I killed him, the rage and anger I felt towards him slowly began to diminish. He has paid for his misdeeds. What's the use to hate him? It would only have made me a bitter old man.

Now, I am on my deathbed thinking back on everything that has happened in my life. And as I meditate on all the events that have paved the road I call my life, I realize Duo was the best thing to ever happen to me. I do not fear death. I know as soon as I leave this world, Duo will be waiting for me just like he had promised. We'll never be separated again. I know I'm about ready to see him, now.

"I'll be there soon, Duo…"

***

With those last words, Heero Yuy took his final breath, and his soul departed from his body.

He died at the age of 88.

His life on Earth was over, but his eternal life was just beginning. One angel, with beautiful, chestnut brown hair, looked on happily as a second angel with deep, prussian blue eyes approached him. The two embraced for the first time after 70 years. But unlike their lives together on Earth, nothing would ever be able to separate them for all eternity. Two hearts and souls were reunited forever.

::The End::

***

Okay, that's it! So what did you think? Kinda bittersweet, right? We hope you enjoyed our first fic together! Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


End file.
